Say my Name
by Amed
Summary: How would he describe his experience living with the Blitzkrieg Boys? He'll say that it was…interesting.[Yuriy/Kai][Yaoi][Don't like, don't read][Dedicated to Funeral-Of-The Humanity][R&R]


Hello, how are you doing? Fine I hope.

The one-shot is dedicated to **Funeral-Of-The Humanity**, for being such a faithful reader and leaving me such long reviews that I just love to read (in the spanish fandom), and also for her birthday! Yay!

From previous review, I knew that she wanted to see a Yuriy/Kai written by me, so here it is! I did the best I could, hope you liked!

Enjoy! And on a non-related matter, happy worker's day!

Warning: Yaoi (boy/boy, but nothing explicit), denial (lots of denial), some people may think of this as OOC (I don't think so, but...), my own take on the characters (hence way some people may see it as OOC) and some bad words (I didn't feel like censuring myself on some parts xD)

Disclaimer: Beyblade doesn't belong to me...sadly...

* * *

How would he describe his experience living with the Blitzkrieg Boys?

He'll say that it was…_interesting_. Yeah, that's how he'll describe it, interesting.

It wasn't…_exactly_ as he thought it'll be, but no so astronomically different as to be _bizarre_. So yeah, it was interesting.

It all started when he got off the plain in Moscow, after agreeing to join the Russian team for that year's world tournament –for reasons that he didn't care to share and they didn't care to ask for-, and the first thing he notices was that _'damn, it was_ _COLD!'_.

Has it always been this cold? Kai doesn't think so.

Yeah, ok, he has been away for a year and so, and he wasn't acclimatized _yet_, don't judged him!…yeah…

So the first thing he did when arriving at Russia was catching a cold, and having to stand his new teammates trying not-so-hard not to laugh at him.

So far, so good, nothing he hadn't expected. Ok, he hadn't plan on getting sick, but no one does and people gets sick anyway, so it's still inside the boundaries of 'normal'.

Having to go back to The Abbey was sort-of unnerving, but not so bad. He had to give it to Yuriy and the others; they had really improved that place. No more torture chambers for starters –and no, he's not kidding.

What had been unexpected was the way living inside The Abbey was, in a social-status kind of sense.

When Kai agreed to join the team, he had thought that he would do his things and the Russians would do their things and they would only talk to each other if it was strictly necessary. It wasn't anything like that.

For starters, he had to fulfill a schedule. There was a certain time to do certain things and if you didn't do them by then, then too bad. And also, he was, apparently, a '_newbie'_.

You see, there were more people living inside The Abbey besides the four Blitzkrieg Boys –Yuriy, Brian, Spencer and Ian-. There were all those kids that had also been in the VioBolt-controlled-Abbey that were in the team's reserve, and the facility also worked as an Orphanage/Women's Refuge.

So there was this sort-of chain of command going on, were Yuriy was the head of everything, Brian and Spencer were his right hands –being the oldest there-, Ian was second to them, and then all of the kids in the reserve had different rank according to their skill levels and their antiquity on the team, from expert to newbie. There were also the people that worked for the government that took care of the Orphanage/Women's Refuge that were at Yuriy's same level –but those facilities worked on different zones of the Abbey, so he never really saw much of them.

And he was classified as a 'newbie', and yes, his new team captain had explained that it had nothing to do with his level of skills, but because he just had joined and there was a whole process you needed to follow and blah, blah, blah…Kai lost interest about two minutes into the conversation.

Being a newbie sucked, because newbies took care of the more mundane of tasks, like sweeping the floors, doing the dishes and cleaning the toilets.

And if you can't imagine The Great Kai Hiwatari on his knees scrubbing a toilet, don't worry, he hadn't either…until he actually had to do it.

So if he _'accidentally'_ used Brian's tooth-brush, it was an honest mistake.

So that first week has been hell, and he had learned more about separating colors so the cloths wouldn't dye than he had ever had the desire, or need, to know.

Kai still considers that it wasn't entirely…_weird_. Unexpected? Yes, unwanted? Hell, of course. But not weird, someone _had_ to clean after all –he just would have preferred it not to be him, but…

Weird has been the weeks after that, when he actually got to train –as he wasn't sick anymore and no longer restricted to inside places.

He got to interact with the other Blitzkrieg Boys, as part of some kind of team-building exercise someone must have had nagged Yuriy so much with that he actually _cared_ some-what to do. And he learned this little 'facts' about his new teammates that were, all in all, weird.

For starters, you should never, under any circumstances, let Ian anywhere near the kitchen. _Ever_. Kai's not entirely sure _why_, but everyone had been adamant that the little gobbling should not get in the kitchen. It had something to do with flour and fire and…something, he's not really sure.

Second, Spencer has this 'artistic' side of him, and you don't really wanna criticize his work. Kai does not consider himself an illiterate in the subject, not an erudite either, but he seriously can't make any sense of the paintings that decorates the common-hall. But three days of washing dishes without help thought him better than to say anything bad about them.

Third, Brian sleeps with a stuffed animal. He would have not believed that, had he not seen said stuffed animal himself. It was a white and light-pink bunny, a rather old one may he add, it was even missing one of the buttons that worked as the eyes, but the lilac-haired Russian protected it as if it were made of gold. It was probably the last thing he had from his childhood before VioBolt, so he didn't judge him…that much.

And last but not least, Yuriy is a very…sexually active teenager.

Yeah, ok, he wishes he had not learned about that one, but his and the redhead's room where on the same corridor, so he couldn't help but to…_overheard_ some stuff. And he may have not had sex before –nor was he so desperate to have it- but he still _knew_ when people were going at it next door.

So, from time to time it was really hard to see the blue-eyed Russian to the face, but it was none of his business and he didn't care.

Or at least he pretended not to care, when he in fact did.

Kai does not know _why_ he cares about what the older teen does or does not do at night, or _who_ he does or does not do, more precisely.

He shouldn't care, but this deep, strong feeling of anger burns in his stomach whenever Yuriy brings over some random girl he picked up from…ok, he doesn't know what the other does or where he goes on his free time, but that's not what's important!

It's not jealousy over the fact that the other's getting laid and he isn't. His old teammates/friends/rivals had all gotten laid and he still does not care –least of all when they start talking and bragging about it-, he's quite comfortable with his virginity, thank you very much.

He can't possibly be jealous of the girls the redhead spends his nights with, that's so ridiculous he's not even gonna prove how wrong it is!

I mean, just because living with him has showed him this new side of Yuriy he hadn't even though could exist, doesn't mean he has any sort of _feelings_ for him…

So what if the older teen made sure that he had everything he needed? What if he personally gave him a cup of hot chocolate –'cuz he was a minor, so he wasn't allowed to have coffee- every morning? That meant nothing.

He did that to everyone! It's not like he's giving him any sort of special treatment.

And yes, whenever Yuriy does one of those things, Kai _may_ feel a little warm, fuzzy and all tingly inside, but that meant nothing.

So you see, that feeling of jealousy is totally unfounded, as Kai does_ not_ have a crush on Yuriy…

There may be those time when the redhead was really nice to him, like that time when there was this problem with his immigration papers and they both had to go fix it…

/-/-/-/-/-/

"_You're going out like that?" the judgmental voice of a certain redhead made Kai stop on his tracks._

_It was his third day in Russia and last night someone had called from Immigration saying that they needed him to sign some forms that were left incomplete back at Japan. Kai wasn't surprised that had happened, the people of the Orphanage couldn't care less about what he did –he wasn't even sure they knew he had left the country._

"_Yeah, so?" he said, glaring at Yuriy._

_Despite the dual-blunet's complains, his new team captain was going with him to fix this little problem. Which was totally unnecessary, as he could take care of it perfectly well on his own, but the redhead said that, because Kai was only sixteen –a minor- and he was legally responsible of him –Yuriy was not yet eighteen, but he was emancipated, and as team captain he was responsible of all the kids that lived in The Abbey-, if anything happened to the younger teen it would be on his hands._

_Kai hadn't liked the other's assumption that he would somehow get lost and/or hurt while going to do some paperwork, but…nobody really cared about his opinion here, so it was pointless to complain –he was still angry anyway._

"_Whatever" Yuriy shrugged his shoulders and decided not to argue with his new teammate._

_Kai had to stop himself before slapping that judgmental look off the other's face, and looked down on himself to see what was so _wrong_ with his choice of wear._

_He had on his scarf, a trench coat and gloves, plus a sweater underneath. Yuriy, on the other hand, was covered from head to toe in garments._

_He had a heavy trench coat that almost reached the floor, a woolen scarf he pulled up to cover his ears and nose, thick gloves and a fur hat –it looked like real fur, but it probably wasn't, as real fur is very much expensive-, everything of a light-brown color with white details._

_So…did the redhead thought that what he was wearing was too light for the weather?_

_Pff, please, it's not like he never had to deal with Russia's cold before. He'll be fine._

_And two hours later, the streets of Moscow showed him that he was wrong._

_Most of the way to the Department of Immigration was done underground –most of any way to anywhere in Moscow was done underground at this time of the year-, they only had to walk a few block from the Subway station to the Immigration building, so you can imagine his utter embarrassment when barely one block and a half later, Kai was shacking like a leaf caught in a thunder-storm._

_Why God, why? ...no, wait, this is Russia, it should be: Why Orthodox God, why?_

_Yuriy looked sideways to his new teammate, who was shacking uncontrollably and almost bending over himself to retain some body heat –not to mention that he has slowed his phase, which made them waste time-, and sighed in annoyance._

_Danm, stubborn bastard…was it so hard to put on some warmer cloths?_

_He should have insisted that he changed, but he just didn't want to upset his new teammate, 'cuz…well, Kai was a proven fly-risk, and he didn't want to anger him away –he still needed him to win the tournament._

_Kai was cursing in every single language he knew –which weren't as many as he wanted- the cold, the weather, Russia, the people at the orphanage, that lamp over there that looked weird…basically everything he could think of, when he felt something warm being placed upon his head._

_Looking up and slightly to the side he found his red-haired tem captain, who was no longer wearing a hat, as said hat was currently being placed upon his head._

"_You're lucky that's wool" Yuriy said, referring to his scarf, a small smirk decorating his lips "Or I would make you buy another one"_

_The redhead kept on walking after that, and the dual-blunet stayed still for a while, red-eyes following the other teen._

_Kai's hands went slowly towards the edges of his borrowed hat, pulling the fake-fur a little closer to his skin, his nose –even through cold and numb- catching the distinctive smell that was only Yuriy's._

_The fur was so warm and cozy, and it made him feel so fuzzy inside…but he didn't know _why_…_

_Not a second later, the dual-blunet reassumed his phase and if he was blushing, he blamed the cold…_

/-/-/-/-/-/

_What_ part of that means he has a crush on the older teen?

Don't answer that, he'll tell you, NONE! 'cuz Kai does _not_ has a crush on Yuriy.

So don't you dare say otherwise! It's not true!

…yeah, ok, _maybe_ he likes him a little bit –just a little!-, so what?

It's not like it means anything, just, you know, normal infatuation. He'll get over it soon enough.

I mean, it's not like there aren't things to dislike about the redhead…

Like…like…like that stupid schedule he insisted they should follow! What was wrong with having all the lights of your room on at three in the morning? It's not like it affects the electricity bill! …that much…

Or the way he'll get angry when you broke one rule! Like not putting your shoes on the washing machine, or don't break the windows with your blade, or don't bring wild animals inside the Abbey!

Or that's stupid rule about not going outside in the middle of a blizzard!

…yeah, ok, he probably should have listened to that one…

/-/-/-/-/-/

_Kai took one deep breath and let it out slowly, somehow he had managed to get back to the Abbey before freezing to death._

_He kept walking without direction, trusting his feet to lead him some place warmer. In the back of his mind he knew he was suffering from hypothermia, but his thoughts were a little hazy right now, so he couldn't really grab the concept._

_He was so sleepy…_

"_Kai!" someone called for him from afar, and he looked up to see a figure nearing him, but he couldn't distinguish who it was, everything was in shades of grey._

_He tried to focus his vision, but that stopped mattering when hands held him and pulled him towards a warm body, something warm and soft being draped around his figure._

"_You stubborn bastard, what were you thinking?" somehow, the voice still sounded distant, and he still didn't know who it belonged to, but he didn't care. The warmth was burning his cold skin and he was so tired…_

"_No, don't fall asleep!" the person holding him forced his head up, and he tried to do what he was told "Here, drink this" something he guessed was a bottle was pushed against his lips, and a biter liquid went pass his throat._

_The dual-blunet chocked a little on what was surely some kind of alcohol, and although the taste was awful, it did served it's propose as he was more aware of his surroundings now._

_He still suffered from hypothermia, but aware enough to know that the person who had come to his aid was none other than Yuriy Ivanov, the same person who had told him over a million times _not_ to go out while a storm was raging outside; and aware enough to be utterly embarrassed about it._

"_Hn" he sighed in shame, angry at himself for being so _stupid_, and hided his face on the older teen's chest._

"_Easy, it's gonna be ok" Yuriy said while his hands caressed the other's arms and back, trying to warm him up; and Kai had the sudden urge to curse him to hell and back for saying such ridiculous things, but he didn't "Just don't fall asleep"_

_The redhead kept chanting that over and over like a mantra, and Kai focused on the sensation he was having right at that moment._

_He focused on Yuriy's warmth, on the smell of his cloths and the biting of his heart; and how it all made him feel comfortable and at peace._

_This strange _something_ curled inside his belly, making his blood rush to his face and his thoughts tangle between each other; and all he wanted was to lose consciousness and not having to deal with it all._

_But he didn't fall asleep…_

/-/-/-/-/-/

Yes, ok, he admits it!

Forget the crush, he's freaking _in love_ with the red-headed Russian!

There, he said it! You happy now?

Because Kai as sure as hell is not happy!

He has come here for a reason! To get better so he'll beat Tyson at the Championships! Not to be all love-struck about a guy he hadn't give a damn for before!

What did that blue-eyed, unbelievable handsome bastard had to make him feel this way?

How the hell was he supposed to deal with these…_feelings_? They were so weird, and warm, an extremely complicated!

"Kai…" and speaking of Rome…

"What do you want, Ivanov?" he asked with his best 'get the fuck away from me' tone, glaring at the other.

Unfortunately, the redhead was not intimidated by any of it. In fact, if you paid close attention –and Kai did not, shut up-, you'll notice the small glimpse of amusement in his eyes.

"You should get back inside, it's getting late" here he goes again with that fake concern.

And yes, it's fake! Kai knows that Yuriy doesn't really cares about him, it's just his damn 'you're an irresponsible child and I don't wanna get a law sue' attitude that made him act like he cared.

"I'm not going to run away, you know?" the dual-blunet said, the anger showing in his voice; he knew that the possibility of him leaving the team on a whim was what made the other keep a close watch on him "So you can stop pretending like you give a damn about me" he turned around and started walking towards the Abbey –angry or not, it _was_ getting chilly.

"Who says I'm pretending?" Yuriy watched the younger teen go, but didn't follow after him.

Kai's steps faltered for just a second, his heart skipping a bit at hearing his team captain's words, but he told himself that there was no way for the other to feel anything for him.

"Because all you care about is winning the Championships" he took two more steps but the stopped altogether; the other wasn't following and that part of him that was in love wanted to stay with him for a little while longer.

"Isn't it true…" he turned around, he blood-red eyes looking straight into the elder's ice-blue ones "…Ivanov?"

Kai glared, hard, but to his dismay, it didn't even made Yuriy blink.

"True" the redhead shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't care. It was true after all.

"Tsk" the dual-blunet swallowed the need to insult the other, and cursed those stupid feelings he had, turning around with all the intention of stomping his way back to his room.

He hadn't even taken two steps, when a hand firmly took his shoulder and forced him to face the other.

"But maybe I _truly_ care about you" Yuriy's face was as neutral as ever, and Kai felt himself blush at his words.

"Please…" but he kept reminding himself that this was all just pretense "I'm just a means to an end for you" he brushed the other's hand off of him, and glared at him –regardless of how useless it was.

"Maybe I want more" the redhead's words were firmer, and filled with an emotion the younger teen had not expected to find.

"Ivanov…" he whispered, not really knowing what the heck he wanted to said to that, thankfully the other saved him the trouble of thinking.

Yuriy leaned in, pressing his lips against Kai's own in a soft kiss.

The kiss was sweet and chaste, and it made the dual-blunet's stomach flip and his face to burn as hot as a summer eve.

His heart pounded madly, his palms started to sweat, his eyes close for inertia and his breathing stopped altogether. His whole mind had shut down for the duration of the kiss.

After some time, Yuriy broke away from the kiss, his expression not betraying the cold mask he has had before, but his eyes showing very clearly what he felt for the younger teen.

"And you can call me by my name" his expression softened, and a small smiled curled his lips.

Kai swallowed hard. A million and one thought swirling in his head, a whole lot of feeling and emotions that he didn't know how to deal with them.

So he chose not to deal with them at all; and before turning around and getting back inside, he said:

"Whatever you want, George"

So you see? _Interesting…_

The end.

* * *

For those of you that don't know, Yuriy is the Russian way of "George" (like "Jorge" is the spanish one), and I always wanted to see someone calling him George, 'cuz, let's face it, Yuriy doesn't look like a George xD At least not to me...

I don't know if you can tell that I started writhing something and then I ended up writhing another thing. Honestly, I had a lot more of ideas for this, but between collage and life time went away and I decided to finish it like this (title kinda sucks too, but I couldn't think of anything), hope you like it anyway!

**Funeral-Of-The Humanity** thank you again for all your support, I wish you a happy birthday!

Don't forget to drop a review and tell me what you think!

Have a nice day and c'ya next time!


End file.
